


The Wizard War heros

by orphan_account



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Gryffindor, Hogwarts, Hufflepuff, Interhouse Friendships, M/M, Magic, Malfoy, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, The Golden Trio, Wizard War, return as teachers, students journey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-05-21 01:45:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6033529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan Howell, Phil Lester, Pj Liguori, Chris Kendall and other YouTubers are at hogwarts. The fantastic foursome are all in separate ate houses. Dan the clumsy yet cunning and sarcastic Slytherin, Phil the shy, friendly and compassionate Hufflepuff, Pj the voice of reason and witty Ravenclaw and Chris, the Loud, confident yet caring Gryffindor. </p><p>This talented and strange bunch of friends are all in the same year and are one year below the Golden Trio. As the the madness rises to stupid levels, the four friends find themselves needing each other's friendship more than ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

* * *

Dan Howell had just made it in time. He really needed to sort out his priorities. He had been looking forward to this since he was five and he decided that sleep was more important.  _Idiot!_ He thought to himself.

He made his way through the first year carriage looking for a place to sit. All of the carriages were full apart from one, which only had a boy with brown curly hair reading a book in it. Slowly and avoiding eye contact, he opened the door. The boy looked up from his reading and smiled at Dan. 

"Um.. Hi." Dan said. 

"Hello." Said replied the boy politely. Since Dan was feeling very awkward, he didn't say anything else. After about a minute of awkward silence, the boy spoke up again. "Do you want to sit here?" The boy asked, still smiling. Finding his vocal chords suddenly ineffective Dan only nodded and sat down, his pet hampster Suki still in its cage.

"Names PJ by the way. Who are you?" The boy, PJ, asked looking up from his book. "Um... Dan, Dan Howell. But just call me Dan because it would be sort of strange if you called me 'Dan Howell' because that's my full name." Dan blurted out and mentally face palmed himself. He was never good around new people.

"Well then Dan Howell, are your parents magic or are you muggle born?" PJ asked with what seemed to be only polite curiosity. "My dad's a wizard but my mum's a muggle. My brothers a squib so he's jealous of me and Dad." Dan didn't know why he was telling this boy his family details, but PJ was very easy to talk to.

PJ was about to reply when there was a knock at the door. Two boys stepped in one scowling and the other smirking. "Hi!" The smirking one said. "Can We sit here? Everywhere else is full." He continued. The scowling boy looked up and glared at his friend. "No it's not! You're just an annoying twat that nobody else likes because of the constant your mum jokes!" He stated.

"Oh yeah that too! Thanks for reminding me Phil!" He said cheerfully to his friend Phil! "It sounds like my sort of humour, sit down." Dan said, gesturing to the empty seats. "Thanks! The name's Chris. And this moody shit here is Phil." Chris told them. Phil, not liking his introduction elbowed Chris in the ribs. 

"I'm PJ and this is Dan." PJ introduced, looking up from packing his book into his bag. He sensed with people with Dan and Chris with him, he wasn't going get a chance to read. He was right. 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Playful banter between the friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this is shit

The four boys chatted, getting to know each other over the course of a hour. They learned that Dans father had come from a long line of Slytherins and had a knack for defensive and offensive spells and charms, Phil was a pureblood. His mother was from a line of Gryffindors and his Dad for a line of Hufflepuffs, Chris was muggle born and wanted to be in Gryffindor, PJ was a pureblood like Phil except his family never tree was never confined to a single house. His mother was a Hufflepuff, his Dad was a Slytherin, his aunt was a Gryffindor and his uncle was a Ravenclaw. 

Eventually the snack trolley came around. Dan, the fat bastard as Chris said, got four boxes of every flavour beans, four chocolate frogs, a packet of droobles and two liquorice wands. 

"You're not going to eat all of that are you?" Phil exclaimed, starring wide eyed at the pile of unhealthy snacks next to Dan. "No! I'm going to make Chris eat his first chocolate frog whilst trying not to choke on the droobles as I do so because it's always funny." Dan explained to his new friends. Chris looked confused at his plan. "Ok 1: why is that funny? 2: What is a chocolate frog?" At his confusion everybody smiled at each other. "Eat it and find out." Phil said, a devious smirk on his face. 

"Ok fine! I honestly do not see what the challenge is guys. You are telling me to eat what sounds like chocolate! I love chocolate!" He exclaimed, still confused when everybody's smirks got bigger. "You might find this one a little hard to... Stomach so to say..." PJ drawled.

Chris, determined to see what the fuss was about, leant forwards and grabbed a chocolate frog from next to Dan. "Stop!" Phil shouted as Chris was about to open the box. "What? I thought you guys wanted to see me eat the chocolate frog." Chris stated more confused that before. "We do! But the compartment is still open and PJ decided to open the window ten minutes ago." Dan said, pointing to the door and window. 

"What? It was hot in here." PJ defended himself.  
"Do you want me to leave?" Chris asked, smirking. Dan sighed and Phil shook his head. "Shut the fuck up Chris!" PJ retorted.  
"Sorry." Chris said holding his hands up in surrender. "But seriously though, do you think that would help?" He asked standing up.  
"I agree with PJ. Shut up! But since you're standing close the door." Phil said. 

Once all exits were sealed and Chris was more confused than ever, Dan handed Chris the box. "I'm still not seeing what all the fuss is about!" Chris repeat for the fifth time, snatching the box from Dan. As soon as he opened the box, the brown piece of sentient food leaped out toward the window. Chris yelled in surprise backing away from the window. He turned his head, hearing laughter from the opposite side of the compartment. He glared as he saw his so called friends dying with laughter. 

Whilst Chris had been distracted by his friends, he hadn't noticed the frog had began crawling up his arm. "Holy Jesus on a tricycle it's on me! Get it off!" He screamed waving his arm about. Dan got out his wand and pointed it at Chris. Seeing this he cowered away. "Accio frog!" Dan said as if it were the most normal thing in the world. The frog immediately flew from his arm and into Dans and where Dan quickly took a bite from its leg. 

As Dan chowed down on the frog Chris turned the colour of the for mentioned amphibian which PJ and Phil both four extremely amusing. "How can you eat that?" Chris asked. "I've been eating these since I was five years old." Dan said shrugging. As the group co tied laughing as Chris' reaction to the frog, a boy with blonde hair poked his head through the door. 

"You guys should probably get changed into your robes. We're arriving in about half an hour." He informed the boys. They looked out of the window and sure enough, the sun had set and they could see the towers of the school. "Thank you." Phil told the boy with a warm smile. "No problem. See you around." The boy replied before disappearing down the corridor.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The get sorted into their houses and the feast begins.

"First years this way!" Yelled a giant standing at the front of the train. "Oh my God!" Yelled Chris whilst the others snickered at him. Chris huffed. It wasn't his fault that he wasn't used to this sort of stuff, plus he was still recovering from the bloody chocolate frog traumer. They followed the giant to a lake where floating at the edge were small wooden boats. Each boat contained a lantern at the front. "Three people per boat!" The giant stated before stepping into his own. Chris was sure the boat would capsize due to the size and weight of the man but it stayed floating. 

Despite the three per boat rule, with a little bit of mannuverin, all four of the boys managed to sit in the boats. Because of the time they spent orgaonising themselves, as soon as Phil sat down, the boats set out across the lake. Everyone sat in silence staring at the castle standing on the cliff overhead. "Heads down!" Yelled the giant. Phil looked forward to see that they were heading towards a sheet of ivy and did as was yelled. 

The boat continued through the ivy into a dark tunnel which lead to a harbour where they climbed out onto some slightly slippery pebbles. Phil only found out they were slippery when he himself slipped, fell into Dan which caused Dan to slip and have to grab a blonde boy with glasses robes to stay upright. Which in turn caused the boys glasses to fall off his face. 

"Sorry..." Said Phil sheepishly turning red.  
"No biggie, I fall all the time! Glad to know that there's somebody as clumsy as me out there!" Dan replied chuckling whilst the boy with glasses only huffed, mumbling something about his glasses being designer. 

The group finally set off up some stone steps up towards the castle doors. "Alright, everyone 'ere?" Asked the giant. When nobody answered the giant turned and knocked on the castle doors. 

The doors were almost immediately answered by a tall black haired witch wearing green robes. "Thank you Hagrid, I'll take them from here." Said the witch. Once The giant, Hagrid, left the witch opened the doors wide and gestured for the first years to follow her.

They eventually came to a stop before some huge oak doors, not dissimilar to the ones at the entrance. he green-robed witch then turned to face the first years. "Welcome to Hogwarts!" She announced. "My name is professor McGonagall, head of Gryffindor house, teacher of transfiguration and deputy headmistress of Hogwarts school! The Start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the great hall, you will be sorted into your houses. Sorting is a very important ceremony because while you are at Hogwarts, your house will be considered as a sort of family. You will go to lessons with your house, sleep in your house dormitory and spent your free time mostly In your house common room. There are four houses in Hogwarts Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are here, your triumphs will earn your house points, and any rule-breaking will cause your house to lose points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points will be rewarded the house cup, a great honour. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours. The sorting ceremony will begin in a minute in front of the entire school, I suggest you take this time to smarted yourselves up." 

McGonagall ended her speech by staring pointedly at Chris, staring at his loose tie, unbuttoned collar and lopsided cloak. Chris however smiled at her and made no move to change his appearance. The Professor sniffed and pushed open the oak door to the hall. Chris had thought that nothing could surprise him anymore. What with finding out that he's a wizard, going to Diagon alley, running through a brick column to catch a train and being attacked by sentient chocolate he felt he'd seen it all, but his breath was still taken away by the great hall. He could've fit his entire crappy primary school building into this room time two plus the students and the playground. Four long tables ran the length of the room, each one had a different coloured flag hanging over it. The ceiling was charmed to look like the night sky, and below it, hundreds of candles floated, lighting up the hall with a warm glow. At the front was a table running the width of the hall on a raised platform from which the staff chatted amongst themselves. Chris noticed that the seat to the left of the what might as well have been a throne was empty and he assumed that that was where McGonagall sat. All of the students turned to look at them as they made their way to the front of the hall, which made Phil very uncomfortable and pull his cloak tighter around his body, as if that would block out the prying eyes of his soon-to-be-peers. They eventually came to a stop at the front of the hall in front of a wooden stool with a extremely tatty hat sat on top of it. Even though Phil had had heard what was going to happen from both of his parents and his older brother Martyn (who was now a fourth year Gryffindor) what was about to happen, it still scared him out of his wits when the hat came alive and started to sing. Phil didn't listen to the song because he was looking for his brother. He finally found him sitting on the Gryffindor table (obviously) between his two friends David White and Victoria Karp. He only knew the hat had stopped singing when the hall burst into applause. just to make it seem like he had also been listening, he clapped along too.Professor McGonagall then proceeded to conjure a scroll out of nowhere, pick up the hat and start reading out names. Phil didn't pay much attention until a familiar name was called. "Howell Daniel!" He felt the boy beside him take a deep breath before making himself known and stepping forwards. 

Dan took his seat on the stool and remembered what his father had told him that morning. "The sorting hat will know what house will suit you best. Trust me. What ever house that you are placed in, you were placed in for a reason." The professor placed the hat on him and it seemed to come alive on his head. "Difficult, quite difficult. Smart and well spoken. The making for a Ravenclaw... But there is ambition... Plenty of ambition... And also a lot of mischief... You will let nothing get in your way... Better be... SLYTHERIN!" The hat finally yelled. There was a round of applause and Dan walked to join the table.

Chris was too busy taking everything in to hear his name being called. It was one the third call and took a nudge in the ribs from PJ to finally get him up onto the stool. He felt the hat reaching into the deepest corners of his mind. "Oh, fresh blood! Yes... Loud, boisterous, confident... but also caring... I kow just where to put you... GRYFFINDOR!" Chris sighed in relief. If nothing else good was to come of that day, at least he had some friends and got into the house he wanted, he thought to himself as he sat down with his new house.

"Lester Phil!" McGonagall called ten minutes later. Phil started to make his way up to the stool. "It's ok, you can do this, calm down." He whispered to himself as he sat down. Before the hat was placed onto his head he spotted Martyn smiling and giving him a thumbs up. !"Oh another Lester! Wonderful... Brave, courageous, loyal... Yes I know just where to put you... HUFFLEPUFF!" Phil breathed out slowly and made his way, smiling, to the Hufflepuff table, of course tripping over nothing along the way.

It was two minutes later that PJ was called and his nerves were really starting to set in. He walked up to the stool with clammy palms, telling himself to calm down. "Oh yes this id easy... Logical, smart and well spoken... RAVENCLAW!" The hat announced. PJ made his way to a seat telling himself that he was being silly before. He knew that he would fit in well in this house. For the first time since he stepped off of the

Professor Dumbledor stood up from his seat. "Let the feast begin!" Was all he said before clapping his hands. Immediately, the tables were filled with enough food to feed Scotland. There was chicken, ham, beef stew, lamb chops, salads roast vegetables, pasta, pizza... and that's just naming some. Dan, ever the food lover, instantly piling up his plate as much as physically possible and (In a very undignified manner) started stuffing his face. "Hey slow down! You'll want to leave room for dessert!" Came a voice to the left of him. He turned to see a blonde first year girl raising her eyebrows at him. "Like seriously, you're gonna choke." She concluded before sticking her hand out for him to shake. "Louise Pentland Watson... But please just call me Louise." She introduced. Dan quickly started chewing faster to that he could answer.  
"Well, since we're going full name. Hi I'm Daniel James Howell. But Dan, just Dan... Please." He awkwardly stumbled over his words shaking her hand. Dan guessed that this was a pretty decent day. Four new friends, good house and he didn't die! Not bad... For him at least!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I get that it is slightly boring, but things will start to pick up after this chapter I swear.


	4. Chapter 4

Phil was stuffed. He had obviously expanded his stomach capacity and felt as id he would burst if he ate another bite of chocolate-toffee ice cream. He had met a nice girl called Zoe in second year and had spent the entire feast talking to her. He had learned that her brother Joe was in his year and had been sorted into Gryffindor. When Professor Dumbledore stood up the entire hall instantly fell silent. It was strange. There were thousands of kids in this hall and the few teachers managed to keep them in some sort of organised chaos. They obviously had a difficult time doing it but they managed to keep some order in the school without it feeling like a military camp and more like a second home.

"Welcome back to another year of Hogwarts!" Announced Dumbledore. "I would like us all to give a warm welcome to Professor Gilderory Lockheart, who will be taking over the roll of defence against the dark arts Professor after Professor Quirrel had to sadly leave. Mr Filch would like me to remind everybody that magic is forbidden in the corridors. Any breaking of this rule will end in a detention with Professor Snape. For second years and above, Quidditch try outs will be held on the 1st of November on the pitch. That is all for now, off to bed!" He shooed. There was a sudden hustle as everybody stood up at once, trying to stay with friends or find siblings. He managed to get a glimpse of Chris amongst the crowd of Gryffindor first years being lead by a ginger prefect before they were both whisked away in the crowd.

Dan quickly found out that the Slytherin common rooms and the Hufflepuff common rooms were quite close together. As he was walking, him and Phil caught several glances of each other but didn't stray from their group for fear of getting lost in this maze of corridors and moving stairs. Oh yeah, Hogwarts is basically a death trap. All Slytherin first years to the left, Hufflepuff stay where you are. Dan quickly waved goodbye to Phil before running down the corridor to catch up with his classmates.

Dan followed the prefect down to the dungeons, through a portrait hole and into the corridor under the lake. Thee common room was mainly black, but because of the lake, everything was bathed a greenish hue. Dan and the boys were led down a corridor, down another flight of stairs and into a dormitory. There were about fifteen large, black four poster bed slated out in a semi circle around a fire. Dan immediately spotted his trunk and Hampster and headed over to the bed. 

He swapped his cloak for a hoodie and went back into the common room to try and find Louise. As he walked in, he heard his name called from and armchair by the fireplace. He looked over to see a pale blonde boy accompanied by two majorly overweight boys. He walked over to them, reluctantly, casually slipping his hand into his hoodie pocket where his wand was. As you can tell, he didn't trust these guys at all. 

"Surely you recognise me Howell. I'm Draco Malfoy. My Father knows your Father." The boy, Draco, said with a sly smile on his face which only made Dan hold his wand tighter. "Is that so?" Dan asked  
Then made a show of looking Draco up and down. "My poor Father." 

At this comment Draco turned an unflattering shade of pink. "Well your one to talk. With your blood traitor family and blood traitor Father." Draco spat.  
"Don't you dare speak of my family that way" Dan yelled. He should've known that it was a bad idea speaking to these people. 

Now Draco looked amused. "Or what Howell? What will happen? It's your first night here and you've had no lessons! What are you going to do! Levitate me a inch off of the ground!" Draco shouted gleefully and started laughing, causing theindless drones next to him to start laughing too. By this time they'd drawn the attention of the entire common room. 

Dan finally snapped. He pulled the wand out of his pocket and held it under Dracos chin. "Actually, I was thinking more of a stunning spell followed by a couple of stinging hexes and finishing off with launching your sorry ass up through the ceiling, into the lake to let the creatures there decide what to do with you." Dan threatened. But not angrily. More as if he was merely saying the weather was a bit bleak.

Dracos eyes widened but he didn't dare step away. He didn't doubt Dan for a second. Sure Dan was awkward and clumsy but he would stop at nothing to defend the people he cared for. A few seconds later, Dan felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see Louise with a very serious look on her face. "Leave it Dan. He's not worth your time." She stated and started to pull him away. The common room started to fill with noise now that the entertainment had finished.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know that this chapter is shit but exams are coming up and I needed to do this quick. It'll be better next time I promise.

The next day, Phil walked into the common room in a panic. His shirt half done up, tie loose around his neck, robe only hanging to his head by the hood and she laces undone. He had overslept by half an hour and was late for breakfast. There were a few people in the common room who were already done with breakfast and were sorting out their school supplies. He had stayed up all night, staring out the window, wondering how his new friends were, if his parents were ok, how his brother was, and what his lessons were going to be like. This resulted in collapsing into bed at five in the morning and getting up in a hurry two and a half hours later wondering why nobody woke him up. halfway across the common room, he decided to give up with hopping across the room, sat down in a chair and sorted himself out. Five minutes later he emerged from the portrait hole to see a Slytherin walking towards the kitchens. "Excuse me!" He called out and the boy stopped in his tracks. "Are you lost?" He asked.

The boy turned around to face Phil and Phil found himself flooding with relief and confusion. "Dan, is that you?" he asked. "What are you doing here?"

"I go to school here." Dan stated, his tone laced with sarcasm and Phil had to stop himself from rolling his eyes.

"Obviously, but what are you doing right here, walking towards the kitchen." Phil replied. Dan looked down and blushed.

"I um... sort of got lost. I was trying to find the hall and all I could remember was that it was by the Hufflepuff dorms. I came to a split corridor and took a chance. I take it that it was the wrong choice since that right there," Dan pointed at the painting which covered the entrance to the kitchens (The prefect had given them a long lecture about which painting was which. Apparently a lot of first years get confused and get chased out by angry houselves armed with knives. Phil shuddered at the thought.) "Is the kitchen."

"Correct. Come on, we can find it together, I have no sense of direction but two negative make a positive right?" Phil said, trying to sound positive. Ten minutes later, afer lots of wrong turns and accidently finding secret passages (they had marked them with a pen to come back to later.) They arrived at the Main hall and were abot to part ways when they saw Chris and PJ sitting at the Gryffindor table, waving them over. "Good morning boys." PJ greeted whilst Chris smiled through a mouthful of bacon, Phil merely looked at them confused. "Aren't we supposed to be sitting at out house tables?" He asked. Chris swallowed his mouthful of bacon to answer.

"You can if you want, but the Gryffindor's over there told us it's just a formality really." He explained, pointing to a mix of students from Gryffindor and Hufflepuff. "Plus," he continued, "Nobody's chewed us out for it yet, so we should be good!" Dan obviously took this as a sign to start eating as his plate seamed to instantly(almost magically) fill up with bacon, eggs and a couple of hash browns and he started stuffing them in his face. "You might want to follow his lead Phil." Said PJ looking up from his own food. "There's only ten minutes before we have to head back to our dorms to collect out stuff." He explained and continued eating. From hearing this, Phil started piling pancakes with maple syrup onto his plate and necking some pumpkin juice. "Oh yeah that reminds me." Chris spoke up and the rest stopped eating to look at him. "What is that juice? I tried some earlier thinking that it was orange juice but it's obviously not." At this, the other three started laughing leaving Chris to look mildly confused. "That's not orange juice you moron!" PJ snickered, covering his face with his hands to avoid spitting un-chewed egg everywhere.

"Well what is it then?" Chris asked, now looking slightly worried.  
"Should we tell him or should we just me mean and leave him hanging?" Phil asked through fits of laughter.

"I'll tell him!" Dan chuckled whilst Chris gestured for him to speak. "It's actually pumpkin juice!" He finally announced. The three didn't even know why it was so funny, though they guessed that it was just seeing Chris' look of confusion. "Anyway!" Chris shouted over the hyenas that were now his friends. "What do you guys have first lesson?" He asked. The three boys composed themselves and looked at their timetables. "I have Herbology with the Ravenclaws first lesson and charms, again with Ravenclaw, second lesson." Phil listed with PJ nodding along beside him. "Well Chris, it seems that we have transfiguration first lesson and history of magic second lesson! Dan announced. "We're going to have a fun time!" He added. Chris of course knew that Dan was being sarcastic and all, but he was actually really exited about learning about the history of magical culture. The day before Chris had left for Hogwarts, his parents had sat him down and asked what job he would get with only a wizard education and no grasp of higher level science, math, history, geography or foreign language. He had jokingly replied that he was going to be a magician to get them off of his back, but Chris really wanted to keep them out of the whole wizard community thing so that they wouldn't go prying. He was going to work for the ministry of magic, dealing with the muggles who are witnesses or victims of magic, since he knows what not to do to calm them down. "Lets meet back here at break time and explore the castle!" Phil exclaimed. Dan nodded in agreement. "Yeah! Me and Phil-" Dan started before he was cut off by PJ. "Phil and I, Dan." "Whatever. Anyway, on the way to the hall we found a load of secret passages. We marked them, lets explore one at break!" "that sounds good, see you at break!" Chris waved before running to his dorm to collect his things. 


End file.
